Because Jack Asked
by Megz-and-Tori
Summary: All it took was for one little boy to ask... H/P pure fluffy stuff with added Jack!
1. Chapter 1

Heya all, so here is the first chapter of our new story we've been working on. It's pure fluff filled with the cuteness of the young Jack Hotchner (cause he is the cutest little boy ever!) We don't apologise for the fact that Hotch is not so straight faced in this, but only cause he's with his son and needs to let loose a bit ;) We hope you enjoy it, please review!

Disclaimer: we own nothing!

* * *

><p><span>Friday Evening<span>

The team had just worked three strenuous cases in a row, one after another with little sleep in between, and so to make it up to them, Hotch (with a little help from Rossi) had pulled some strings with Strauss and got them all a week off from work, including JJ and Garcia. The team deserved it after these cases, all were gruesome and the last had involved children, which always affected his team more. This was why it was important that they all got away from the gore and nightmares for a while and got a chance to take part in normal life away from the job.

"Hey Reid," Morgan yelled across the bullpen, leaning back on his desk chair with his hands behind his head. "What are you doing with your week of freedom?"

Reid looked up as he walked back to his desk holding a tray of coffees for the team and handing them out. "Well, I'm going to see my mom for a few days and then there is a lecture I want to go to in DC. What about you?"

"I'm staying with my ma and sisters and going to check up on the youth centre while I'm there too."

"Cool. JJ? Got any big plans for your vacation time?" She looked up from where she was discussing a case with Hotch to answer the question.

"Just spending as much time with my gorgeous family as possible. Rossi?"

"I am going to start writing my next book." Rossi announced to the group as he walked down the catwalk into the bullpen.

"What the whole time?" Spencer asked confused.

"Nah the rest of the time he will be looking for his next wife. The one and only, Mrs Rossi number four." Prentiss snickered earning her a glare from Rossi and laughs from her other team mates.

"What about you, Hotch?" Prentiss asked. "Any big plans with the Jackster?" Hotch looked up this time surprised at being asked about his plans, but happy to be included. His heart always warmed a little too with the affection that his team talked about Jack with, especially Emily. Jack was totally head over heels with her. All of their little family had helped out after Foyet, but none more than Emily.

"Actually yeah, we're staying at Rossi's cabin for a while. Taking over his little sanctuary." Everyone nodded their head in approval of this plan. Since the Foyet incident they knew that Hotch was trying to spend extra time with Jack and if anyone needed a break from the real world it was their fearless leader and their son. "What about you, Prentiss? What are you doing?"

"Yeah not another Sin to Win trip is it now Emily?" Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope I am not doing anything. I'm just going to relax and spend some time reading books and chilling out in front of the TV with my two favourite men of all." Morgan smirked before Prentiss could explain. "Ben and Jerry, Morgan." She replied with a glare to Morgan and a smile forming across her face at the thought of a peaceful weekend alone. "What about you, Garcia? Doing anything special?"

"Well let's see…" the tech genius lead on sitting on the edge of Morgan's desk holding some files. "I am spending some time with Kevin over the weekend but he is still gunna be working so I'm doing my normal volunteering and some serious gaming." She announced quickly in one breath.

"Well baby girl you know if you get lonely you can always accompany me to Chicago." Morgan added flirtatiously.

"Oh I would be careful my vision," she countered "because you know if your mother and I got together there would be no stopping us." The panicked look that shot through his face caused mass hysteria among his colleagues and even Hotch broke out a dimple.

As the laughter broke down, each member began to get back to their work wanting to get everything done before they left for their week off. The team slowly began to file out of the building sharing goodbyes and wishing good holidays until finally Hotch and Emily were the only ones left. As Emily finished her final report she looked up at Hotch's office, his light was still on and as she glanced at her watch she realised it was getting close to Jacks bed time.

A knock on his door brought Hotch's thoughts away from his reports and the thoughts of his son being put to bed by Jessica again.

"Hey Hotch" the Brunette greeted after Hotch called for her to enter "How's it going?"

Hotch sighed "Slowly." He replied.

"D'you want some help?" she asked moving further into the room and sitting comfortably in the chair opposite his desk.

"No that's okay, I can manage." He said offhandedly.

Emily gave him a look as if to say 'yeah I'm not buying it' and so replied "Hotch, go home and be with your son, you have an early start tomorrow, what with going to Rossi's cabin, and I know you want to put Jack to bed."

"Prent-" He began putting up a fight

"No arguing Sir. I can finish off here. Go." She demanded

Hotch sighed and began to gather his things muttering under his breath "you know sometimes I query who the boss really is." This made Emily laugh while picking up his folders and heading down with him to the bullpen.

Before heading off he looked up at Emily sitting at her desk. "Hey, Prentiss." She looked up at her name. "Thanks. Have a good weeks rest."

"You're welcome sir, and have fun spending time with the Jackster." He smiled at her nickname for his son as he walked out of the office. She always seemed to have that affect on him, but he didn't question it any further, she was a friend of course she made him smile.

Now all he had to think about was spending some quality time with his son at Rossi's cabin, what could possibly go wrong.

* * *

><p>We know its just an introduction, but what do you think? Please review :) next chapter will be up shortly<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Heya all again. Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, you guys have been great. We did say that we would put the next chapter up again soon so here it is. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: nope... its at times like these i wish i had a genie... don't take that wish to be the first wish!

* * *

><p><span>Saturday Afternoon<span>

Hotch smiled as he saw his son yawn for the third time in only ten minutes. It was getting late and he had planned on being there already. However, losing track of time, they didn't initially leave until after lunch. In addition, Jack was never one to be organised and after being almost halfway to Rossi's cabin, the boy remembered he had forgotten to pack his favourite toy of all, Captain America! Seeing the devastated look on his son's face, Hotch couldn't help but turn back and retrieve it.

"You tired buddy?" Hotch asked, looking in his rear view mirror.

"Yea. Are we there yet Daddy? I'm hungwy" Jack yawned again, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Almost. If you want to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."

Nodding, Jack closed his eyes and began to doze off. However was suddenly jolted back awake by the sudden stop of the vehicle.

"Shit!" Hotch hissed.

"Daddy? What's happened?" Jack asked, panicking, holding on tightly to his toy.

"I don't know bud. I think the engine got tired and blew." He said, trying to calm his son. Hopping out the car he said, "Wait here until I check it."

Opening the hood of the car, Hotch checked the engine; to find it had over heated, and he had ran out of water.

"Typical" Hotch muttered.

"Daddy?" Jack cried. "I'm scared."

"It's ok. It just needs a drink." _Trust me not to have checked it before I left, _Hotch thought, climbing in the back seat next to his son. "I'll phone for some help."

Although not normally the type of person to call for help, the look on his son's face told him he had better call for help quickly. Thinking through what the team all said they would be getting up to, he figured there was only one person whose plans wouldn't be too interrupted if he called.

Pulling out his phone, he waited a few rings before hearing an answer.

"Prentiss." The voice answered.

"Hey, Prentiss. It's Hotch. Sorry to bother you on your week off." Hotch started.

"Oh please tell me we don't have another case!" Emily moaned.

Smiling, Hotch replied, "No, not a case. However I wouldn't mind a little help."

"What with?" Emily inquired. It wasn't like Hotch to ask for help, let alone from her.

"Well my engine has over heated, and I don't have any water to cool it and fill it up." Hotch said. "I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much bother, if you would come and tow us the rest of the way to Rossi's cabin."

"Sure, no problem, Hotch." Emily replied, "I'll be there as soon as possible. How far are you from the cabin?"

"Erm… only about 4 miles, I think." Hotch guessed.

"Ok. Be there as quickly as I can."

"Thanks Emily." Hotch said as he hung up.

Grabbing her keys and her coat, Emily rushed out her apartment to her car. She checked her trunk to ensure she had rope to tow Hotch's car. Although carrying the entire contents of one's local garage was not exactly necessary, Emily always thought it better safe than sorry, and so had everything for every car related problem.

It was very rare that Hotch would call for help. Let alone call her for help. She had to admit though; she did feel her heart flutter a little at him asking her. Although she would never openly admit it, she does have feelings for her boss. She had helped him after the Foyet incident and the way Hotch was with his son made her smile so much. He was different. He was more relaxed, and smiled more. And it's that smile that gets her every time - especially when the dimples show.

It was late so the roads were fairly empty. Once out on D.C and on the back roads to Rossi's cabin, Emily put her foot down. Hoping to get there before it got too dark. She didn't much fancy driving back to D.C on these roads in the dark.

Thirty minutes later, Emily pulled up in front of Hotch's car. She looked in the back window to see son curled up on fathers lap, fast asleep, and the latter also finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

Seeing Emily outside the vehicle, Hotch carefully slid his son back into his seat, before getting out.

"Hey. You got here quicker than I thought." Hotch said, with a small smile.

"Yea, I think I may have broken a few speeding laws…" Emily shrugged.

Opening her trunk, Emily reached into get the rope.

Hotch shook his head as he looked over her shoulder at what she had in her truck.

"You have everything in here. You even have your go-bag still in here." Hotch said, raising his eyebrow.

"Actually, that's got fresh clothing in it." Emily said biting her lip. "I make a point to put a fresh set of clothes as soon as I get back home. In case we get called out straight away. That way I'm not rushing around."

Shaking his head, Hotch chuckled as he helped attach the cable to Emily's car, and then to his. Once sure it was tight on and double looped, Hotch moved to get Jack out the car, lifting the boy, who was still fast asleep with his captain America doll still clasped under his arm.

"Can you grab his seat?" Hotch asked quietly, juggling the sleeping boy in his arms while trying to reach into the car to get his Nintendo DS which was resting in his seat still.

Once Jack was placed in Emily's car in his seat with his belt on and still not having woken up, Hotch moved to the front of Emily's car. "Seeing as it's your car, I guess you want to drive huh?" Hotch said uncomfortably his hand brushing through his hair.

"Why you struggling with the idea of being out of control and letting your subordinate drive you around?" Emily teased.

"No… it will just take a little getting used to, plus I've seen you drive before and it's a little scary sometimes." At this Emily raised her eyebrow and chuckled under her breath.

"Hey I'm easily a safer driver than you!"

"In your dreams Prentiss."

"Whatever." Emily said lightly "Just get in the car boss man." At this he smiled. "My SatNav says it should take us less than ten minutes to get the rest of the way." Emily announced once in the car.

"With your driving, less than five." Hotch teased.

Emily couldn't help but smile. Hotch was teasing her. Hotch never teased. Shaking her head, she told herself to pull it together as she drove on, towing Hotch's car behind.

As they reached the cabin, Hotch and Emily jumped out of the car, Hotch opening the boot and carrying their bags out while Emily carefully brought Jack out of the car. Hotch couldn't help but notice how naturally maternal she became around his son, it looked so right, his son in her arms. Quickly he brushed those thoughts aside; that was nowhere near an appropriate way to be thinking about one of his team members.

Hotch opened the door to the cabin and manoeuvred his way through the surprisingly big interior, but all in all it still looked like a bachelors pad. This was the only property that Rossi owned that his numerous wives had never had a chance to make their mark on. This was all Rossi. No TV, no speakers, just a chess board, some books (mostly his) and a radio to listen to the football. The house had two rooms, one with a single bed and another with a double. He finally made it to the single room down the hall that was to be Jack's for the week and dumped his backpack in the corner before holding the door open for Emily to Jack. She delicately placed Jack in the bed and took off his shoes and tucked him in placing a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead. Once she had realised what she'd done Emily went bright red and turned to face her boss waiting for a confused look to come over his face, but Hotch was looking at her in a totally different way, with real affection. She smiled and then moved into the living room area so that he could say goodnight to his son properly.

About two minutes later Hotch appeared at the arch leading into the living room and gazed at Emily, s_he really is beautiful_ he thought before chastising himself and moving towards the kitchen just off the open plan living room. "Tea or coffee?" he called to Emily who was looking around Rossi's choice of decoration.

"Yeah, coffee please." She replied stepping into the kitchen area and hopping up onto a bar stool opposite where Hotch was filling up the kettle at the sink. He manoeuvred around the kitchen with ease and Emily couldn't help but think that this was a very domestic scene that she wouldn't mind sharing with Hotch on a regular basis. She liked it when Hotch was like this, just a regular guy, away from the drama and gore of their job.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked gazing in the cupboards and fridge, "although it has to be said that we have a choice limited to mac and cheese or… Jack's favourite cereals I brought with us." Emily laughed at this.

"Rossi didn't stock up for you?"

"Apparently not… I thought to bring some coffee, hot chocolate for Jack, milk and sugar but I assumed he would have some food in the place. I stand corrected. I guess I'll have to go to the store tomorrow morning. So cereals or mac and cheese?"

"Cereals sound good. You eating?"

"Yeah I'll have a bowl." He reached into a carrier bag he had brought in and produced a box of chocolate cereals. Before returning to finish up the coffee while Emily moved around to find some bowls and pour out the cereal. Once they had finished they sat down at the breakfast bar and began to talk about anything and everything. Hotch told Emily about Jack's school adventures and Emily spoke about her journeys around the world as a child.

After they had finished their coffees and had cleared up Emily began to gather herself together putting her jacket back on.

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked, concern in his eyes.

"Well it's really late and I was going to head home." Emily replied slightly confused

Hotch unconsciously moved in front of the door and folded his arms. "You're gunna drive home, down those roads, which are not exactly safe at the best of times, in the pitch black? Yeah, I don't think so."

"Well what do you suggest Hotch?"

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight; you can sleep in the other room and go home when it's safer in the morning." Emily looked at him for a moment trying to engage his emotions, but it was impossible, his mask never slips. At last she gave up.

"Okay fine. But I can sleep on the couch if you want Hotch."

"No honestly, it's the least I can do after you came to our rescue tonight." At this she laughed.

"Wow, I rescued you huh? That makes a change." They held each other's gaze, for what was probably too long before Emily's thoughts finally came back together and she stepped towards the front door. Hotch again stepped in front of her looking panicked again.

"Where are you going? I thought you agreed you were staying tonight?" She chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I did. But I thought I might need some pajamas so I was going to get my _go bag_. Unless you want me waltzing around Rossi's cabin, in front of your son, in nothing but my underwear."

"Oh. Yeah. I mean no. I mean, yeah you should get your bag, and no that's not what I want." Hotch said, his face reddening as a hand came up to massage the shoulder she wasn't touching. He stepped aside and let her walk out to get her bag while he went in search for some extra bedding to make up the couch for him. He grabbed a pillow from the main bed and some other stuff to make up the couch and by the time he had finished Emily was back in.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. I think I'm just gunna use the restroom quickly and hit the hay." She announced moving toward the hallway with her bag in hand.

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning." He said standing slightly awkwardly.

"Yeah. Goodnight Hotch." She said walking towards the door.

"Night." He heard the bathroom door close and lock before whispering into the emptiness "Sweet dreams Emily."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) Review please... pretty please :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry it has taken sooooo long to get this up! We hope you haven't given up on us! Unfortunately uni got in the way, essays/lab reports/exams suck but they have to take priority :(

Anyway, this is the morning after, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: still haven't found the rights... our search shall continue**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Sunday Morning<span>

Hotch woke to the sound of muffled footsteps and whispers. Unable to move as his muscles had became stiff from sleeping on the sofa, he lay and listened to the sounds, trying not to give any indication he was awake.

"What do you want for breakfast then?" Emily whispered, looking through the cupboards. Wow, Hotch wasn't joking when he said Rossi hadn't stocked up for them coming.

"Cereal!" Jack shouted, then immediately covered his mouth upon remembering his father was asleep on the sofa. Turning round, he looked to see if he woke his dad. Seeing he was still '_sleeping'_, he turned and smiled at Emily, showing his dimples. When he spoke he whispered, "Its ok. I didn't wake daddy"

Smiling and shaking her head, Emily placed a bowl out for Jack.

"Can I pour out the cereal, please?" Jack asked, showing his little puppy dog eyes, "I can do it now. I'm a big boy!"

Unable to give in the big brown Hotchner eyes, Emily lifted Jack on to one of the bar stools and handed him the cereal box. "Just be careful you don't spill any."

When he was finished pouring out the cereal, Jack placed the box down carefully. Turning to Emily, he grinned, "See I'm careful"

Handing him a spoon, Emily ruffled Jack's hair, "Yeah, you are a big boy!"

As Jack ate, Emily walked over to the sofa where Hotch lay. Leaning over the back, Emily whispered, "You going to get up, or pretend to sleep all day?"

Turning on his back to look up at Emily, Hotch smiled showing his famous dimples, "I would lie here all day, but my back is already aching and it would be cramped up by lunchtime."

"Well you better get up then." Emily smiled. "I'm just going to get changed, and then I'll be out your hair."

Hotch lay and watched as Emily headed back to her room. Feeling a sadness wash over him, Hotch sat up. He knew it would be inappropriate to ask her to stay longer; she was his subordinate after all! But he found himself wishing she could stay. He was unusually at ease round her. When they were talking last night it felt comfortable. Like it was normal, that they did that sort of thing all the time.

"DADDY!" Hotch was broking out his thoughts by an excited six year old jumping on him. How kids could be so full of energy in the morning, he would never know.

"Morning Buddy." Hotch smiled hugging his son. "You finished all your breakfast?"

"Yup" Jack nodded.

"Awesome. How about we get you dressed and then we go get some food? Uncle Dave seems to have left us with empty cupboards."

"Ok." Jack jumped off his dad and went to run into his room when he remembered he needed his clothes. Turning to face his dad, he put his hands on his hips "Daddy, where's my bag?"

Mimicking his son's position Hotch replied, "In the corner of your room."

At that Emily came out of the master bedroom, now changed into a pair of jeans and a zip-up hooded jumper. Emily looked Hotch up and down before saying, "Nice to see you've grown out of the 'hands on hips stage."

Hotch glared, but then couldn't resist laughing.

"Emmy!"Jack smiled. "You come shopping too?"

"Hey Jackster." She said, bending down to the boy's level. "No, I'm heading home now. You have fun with your dad this week. And try to keep him out of trouble." She said pointing her finger at Hotch and smirking at him.

The smile slowly fell from Jacks face, "You not staying with me and daddy?"

Emily shook her head, "No. I just stayed last night because your daddy wouldn't let me drive on the dark road."

"That's because daddy keeps people safe." Jack stated, as matter-of-fact.

Emily chuckled when she looked up and saw the smile on Hotch's face. His son worshiped the ground he walked on, and it was just so cute.

"Why don't you stay?" Jack asked, suddenly becoming very excited at his idea. "You can be on holiday with us!"

"I don't know Jack." Emily said. As much as she would have loved to have jumped up and said, 'yes!' she knew it would be unreasonable and not even an idea that would ever cross Hotch's mind. She was his subordinate. Sure they were good friends as well as work colleagues, but that was it, they weren't so close that they would spend weeks away together. "I don't want to get in the way of your manly time together. This holiday is just for boys."

Emily tried her best to avoid putting Hotch in an awkward situation, but Jack wasn't having any of it. He turned to his dad and, putting on his sad puppy eyes, asked,

"Can we make this holiday for girls too? Please daddy?" he whined "I want Emmy to stay."

Hotch was unsure of what to say. He really did want Emily to stay, but what was she thinking. He studied her face for any clue but she was giving nothing away. It was like trying to read himself. However, Hotch always found it hard to say no to his son, which put him in a really sticky situation.

"Why don't you go and get changed just now, and we'll talk about it later," Hotch said, before winking at his son, making sure Emily didn't see. Jack then lit up with a smile before running off to his bedroom.

"I really should go, I don't want to intrude." Emily said.

"OK" Hotch said, as Emily walk down the hall towards the door.

Just as Emily was about to go out the door, Hotch shouted, "Wait!

Do you mind waiting until I see if my car actually works? Or else we're kinda stranded here."

"Sure" Emily smiled.

To be honest, Hotch was actually trying to buy himself time to ask Emily to stay. He hoped if he asked, she would take him serious and not just a five year old wanting her to stay. He couldn't think of a way to ask her without being too forth coming. He'd be kidding himself if he said he didn't want something more than friendship between himself and Emily and the more he thought about it, a week holiday in a cabin could help bring them closer. Also in the back of his mind he knew she felt the same, although that probably had more to do with Rossi than his own observations.

After having filled the water tank in Hotch's car and finding the car starting fine, Hotch helped put her bag in her car. Emily then unlocked her door and went to open it but was stopped by a hand on hers. Turning around she saw Hotch standing dangerously close to her.

"Stay," Hotch whispered, he knew he would have to show more emotion to her if she was to take him seriously.

"Hotch –"

"Please," Hotch interrupted.

"This is for you and your son," Emily said, still very aware that he was still holding her hand.

Smiling Hotch said, "I'll make you a deal, once I've taken Jack shopping, I'll come to your place before heading back to the cabin, and if your bags are not packed and ready to go by then, I won't bother you again. But if they are, I want you on this holiday with us."

Emily blushed and looked down at her hand in his. She remembered the first time he made that deal. It was then that she realised she was falling for her boss, and found it hard to say no to him. Her loyalty was always to him.

"It's better than a week with Ben and Jerry surely," Hotch whispered, smiling at his ability to make her blush. It was very rare that anyone saw one Miss Emily Prentiss blush.

"Ok," Emily said, nodding her head.

"Ok?" Hotch asked to be sure.

"OK"

"OK," Hotch smiled, his dimples shinning through, "I'll see you later then."

Without another word said, Hotch turned and went back into the cabin while Emily got in her car and drove back home.

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? Let us know please!. We'll try our best to keep up with this, uni is done for the summer so we should have more time.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people, how have you all been? Enjoying the summer? Thanks for the awesome reviews so far, glad your enjoying it. We have another chapter here for you full of awesome Jack-ness cause we just love that little boy!

Disclaimer: If we did, we would have seen that "date" between Prentiss and Hotch!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Sunday Afternoon<span>

"Dad…" The little Hotchner asked walking next to his dad and the shopping trolley.

"Jack…" Hotch replied in the same manner, smiling down at his son and receiving a little glare from the boy, not liking his dad mocking him, however playfully.

"Is Emmy really going to be on holidays with us?" At this question Hotch stopped down the frozen foods isle and carefully regarded his son.

"I hope so buddy, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah!" he said excitedly doing a little jump, but then he went straight back to his serious face. "Dad…"

"Yes my little G- man? What is it?"

"Do you think Emmy likes us?" he asked his brow furrowing further. At this Hotch bent down so he was Jack's height.

"Of course Emily likes you Jack, she loves you! Why are you asking buddy?"

"Cuz she didn't say yes right away. And you said something about her other friends Ben and Jerry. Do you think she likes them better than us?" At this Hotch couldn't help but laugh and ruffled his little boy's sandy hair affectionately

"Well buddy, Emily wanted to make sure that it was okay with me for her to stay with us for our holidays, and as for her friends Ben and Jerry…" Hotch replied a little smirk appearing on his face as he looked around him and headed for the ice-cream freezer. "How about I introduce you?" He said picking up a tub of cookie dough ice-cream and showing it to his son.

Jack regarded the tub critically with a deep frown on his face "This is Emmy's friends?"

"Yeah buddy, it was just a joke." Hotch said putting the ice-cream in his trolley and continuing on with his shopping.

"Oh." Jack said still a little confused by this grown up joke. "So Emmy really loves us daddy?"

"Yeah buddy, I think she does." Hotch announced to his son, feeling a little embarrassed by his sons questioning about Emily's feelings towards him, when he wasn't really sure himself. Dave had been trying to get them together for months, but he wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him despite Dave's encouraging, plus she was so… perfect, she was too good for him. And it's not like he had much to offer to any woman, let alone Emily. He was a single dad with enough baggage to rival any airport! All he could really do was hope that by some miracle Emily liked him too…

On her way back from the cabin Emily was thinking about Hotch. It wasn't like him to show so much emotion. Maybe Dave was right, maybe he did like her. No. That wasn't possible. Wasn't it?

Finally when she reached her apartment she wasted no time in packing up her stuff for the week, she couldn't wait to get back. She loved spending time with Hotch and Jack, they were so awesome and so cute together and she loved to see the human side of Hotch he so carefully hid away at work. As someone with no real family it was amazing to spend time with them and feel like she belonged, true she did feel that way around the team but it was… different with Hotch and Jack it just felt right.

Emily took a quick shower and got dressed, while she was towel drying her hair her phone went. "Prentiss." she answered professionally

"Whoa, Agent Prentiss. Not hoping we have a case are we?" At this she smirked

"No sir. What can I do for you?"

"Well Jack and I were just wondering if you want us to escort you back here, or if you can make it back of your own free will?" Emily wasn't used to this playful Hotch but she liked it.

"I'm pretty sure I can manage sir." She replied ruefully. "But what are you two up to?"

"Us? Would we ever be up to anything?"

"Um… let me think about that… Yes." She heard Hotch laugh on the other end and felt her heart warm, she had made him laugh, with anyone else it wouldn't be a big deal but it was Hotch and that made it special. Emily then heard a little panicked voice in the background.

"Dad? I'm gunna drop it!"

"Put it down then buddy."

"I CAN'T!"

"Okay Emily I'm gunna have to go. I'll see you later." With that he hung up and left Emily laughing at the other end of the line.

After hanging up Emily put a few more clothes in her go-bag, suitable for relaxing rather than working and picked up some DVDs that were suitable for Jack and a few that her and Hotch could watch when he had gone to bed and set off back to the cabin. She quickly checked her emails making sure nothing was urgent and sent an email to her mother so that she wouldn't worry if she called, which wasn't likely but better to be safe. She wanted to make sure nothing would interrupt their little holiday. It was going to be a good week, she could tell.

By the time Emily got back to the cabin, it was beginning to get dark and the glow from the lights inside were filtering through the trees all around. She pulled up and grabbed her bag from the back of her car before walking up the dirt path when she saw a flash of Jack peering through the window and a small shout of "Daddy she's here! Quick!" Emily smirked and knocked on the door. Jack slowly opened the heavy door his little face appearing round the side of it. "Emmy! You're back!" he cried flinging the door fully open and throwing himself at the brunette. Fortunately she reacted quickly dropping her bag and catching the pouncing child.

"Hey! How come you don't greet me like that anymore?" came a voice from inside as a smiling Hotch picked up Emily's bag and guided them into the warmth of the cabin. She put the little boy down and glared at the two Hotchner's.

"Now what have you two got up your sleeves?"

"It's a secret Emmy!" Jack announced giggling and holding onto his dad's leg leaving Hotch smiling guiltily.

"What kind of a secret?" Jack looked quickly at his dad who nodded granting him permission to tell her.

"We made you dinner Emmy." The little boy announced proudly.

"You did?" Emily played along very enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Come on I'll show ya!" Jack said practically sprinting to the kitchen leaving the two adults lagging behind.

"You came back of your own free will." Hotch said lightly.

"Well you know me sir, always aiming to please."

"Hurry up Emmy! You two are taking ages!" came a little voice; the adults laughed quietly and wondered towards the kitchen where an excited Jack met them. "Look Emily! Look what we did."

The kitchen table was neatly laid out with a table cloth, plates, cutlery and a small vase of flowers in the middle, the beautiful aroma of a home cooked meal flooded the room. A saucepan of pasta was warming on the stove while bread and salad waited for them on the table.

"You know you didn't have to do that" she said nudging Hotch slightly as she walked up next to him.

"I know, but it was the least we could do for our rescuer." He replied nudging her back and showing his dimples now slightly embarrassed.

"Well thank you. It might be the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in a really long time." They gazed into each other's eyes trying to figure the other out and read their thoughts before it was broken by a frustrated Jack.

"Daddy, can we eat now? I'm starving!"

"Sure thing buddy" he replied ruffling his son's hair. "But what do we do first?"

"Wash our hands." Jack answered his dad proudly.

"Good job." Hotch encouraged "Hey nice work helping with dinner buddy."

"Teamwork, right?"

"Right. Hi-five" It was the sweetest thing Emily thought she had ever witnessed and her heart melted right there and then. They were just so cute!

After dinner Emily helped Hotch to clear away while Jack went to play his hand-held game console for a bit.

"Dinner was amazing!" she announced taking their dishes to the sink while Hotch began filling the sink.

"What you thought I couldn't cook?" he replied ruefully a smirk growing on his face.

"Well…" she started grabbing a towel to dry the dishes. At her delayed response Hotch blew some bubbles at her which escalated into a full blown bubble fight between the two adults. Finally they called it a truce and finished clearing the kitchen. After they were done Hotch looked at his subordinate and began to laugh again.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You just, you have some bubbles… here." He reached over to her cheek and wiped them away with his sleeve resulting in another awkward moment for the two before Jack walked in.

"Are you two done yet?" Hotch cleared his throat and swallowed.

"Yeah buddy, just finished. You wanna read a book or something?"

The rest of the evening passed with ease as Jack read one of his favourite books, with a little help from Hotch (the boy was incredibly smart for his age) and eating some popcorn Hotch quickly made. When the Hotch had finished the story as Jack got tired halfway through and was fast asleep on the sofa his head leaning on his dad's lap. Skilfully Hotch managed to pick up his little boy and put him to bed before coming back into the living room to find Emily had drifted off too. He smiled to himself and figured it would be better for her back if she slept in the other room again, so quietly he managed to manoeuvre Emily in the same way he had his son and tucked her in bed. Silently he watched her for a few moments before slipping out of her room closing the door behind him. Once on the other side of the door he whispered "Goodnight Emily."

* * *

><p>What you think? Let us know please, just write what you think in that little box below... go on... please :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Everyone enjoying the summer? Here's the next morning, lots of thinking going on here on Emily's part. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: So much for next day delivery! I bought the rights off ebay the other month... damn it!

* * *

><p><span>Monday Morning<span>

Emily turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling again, looking for patterns in the rafters. As much as Emily loved her job, she hated that her body was used to waking at 'ridiculous o'clock' in the morning, and therefore didn't understand the meaning of a 'long lie'. Admitting defeat, more so because now her bladder was telling her to get up, Emily got up and padded down the hall to the bathroom.

After washing her hands, Emily stared at herself in the mirror, remembering the bubble fight with Hotch the night before. She chuckled and felt herself become embarrassed as she remembered how his hand felt on her cheek as he wiped away some bubbles. She found herself lifting her hand to where he had touched her. She couldn't break the contact with his eyes as he wiped her skin. His eyes were so beautiful and so full of emotion, and for once she thought she could actually see what he wanted. Or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, making her see what she wants his to feel. But if he didn't feel that way, then why was he so eager for her to stay, why did he stand so close as he asked, backing her against the car, never letting her hand go?

_Face it Prentiss, you know exactly where this week is heading. _She thought to herself. "I'm just scared." She whispered to herself.

Walking out of the bathroom she was about to turn back to her bedroom when she heard movement in the kitchen.

Leaning on the arch that linked the living room and kitchen, Emily watched as Hotch made sandwiches and placed fruit and sweets in a plastic cooling container. _Hotch must have the whole week planned out. _She thought. Hotch then reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out to cups before proceeding to make coffee.

"Black, two sugars, right?"

Emily was startled. She didn't know Hotch was aware of her presence. "Erm… yeah. When did you –"

"Realise you were spying on me?" Hotch teased as he turned to face her. "The moment you walked through from the bathroom."

Frowning, Emily laughed awkwardly, feeling her cheeks redden a little. Hotch felt his lips lift slightly, he would never get tired of the sight of her embarrassed. Turning back around, he finished making the coffees, before sitting up on the barstools placing a cup on the other side for Emily.

"So what you got planned for today then, Hotch?" Emily asked before taking a seat across from Hotch, and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Picnic down by the lake. Dave said there's a spot perfectly shaded with the right amount of sun allowed though, and a tree that he's tied a rope swing to which Jack can use." Hotch smiled, showing his dimples. He couldn't wait to get this vacation officially started and relax with not only his son, but with Emily. Frowning, he then realised she was changed into a Yale t-shirt and sweats that she wasn't in last night. "When did you get changed?"

Emily looked down and smiled, "About two o'clock this morning. I woke up and realised I was still dressed and no longer on the sofa."

"I didn't want to leave you there, and I didn't want to… well, you know," Hotch stuttered at the appropriate wording.

"Strip me and redress me," Emily said matter-of-fact, before laughing at Hotch choked on his coffee.

"Yeah," he coughed, "Something like that,"

Emily reached over and placed her hand on his which was lying on the counter. She was unsure of how he would react, but wanted to see, "You could have just woke me up," she said, her voice was quiet, but her eyes never left Hotch's, who was staring at her hand on his.

He turned his hand over so as to hold hers and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. He looked up and met Emily's eyes. "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful…" Hotch slowly reached across the counter with his free hand and brushed a bit of hair behind Emily's ear. _So beautiful, _his head begged him to finish.

"Emmy?"

Emily stood and turned to face the boy, instantly missing the warmth of Hotch's hand on her face, "Morning Jack." She smiled and bent down to give him a hug. "Have a good sleep?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically before asking, "Can you get me breakfast please, I'm hungry."

"Sure thing," Emily smiled standing and turning around. Hotch then stood from his stool to give his son a cuddle. "What you wanting Jackster?" Emily asked.

"Cereal and maybe a hot chocolate?" Jack asked eagerly.

"No problem, one cereal and hot chocolate coming up." Emily said and she reached for a bowl. "Sir, you mind making the hot chocolate?"

Emily then felt a hand on her waist as Hotch came up behind her, and reached into the cupboard for a cup. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart was pounding in her chest.

"It's Aaron, this week," he whispered lightly in her ear. "I'm not Sir, or Hotch this week. I'm just Aaron. Ok?"

"Ok, Aaron." She sighed, feeling like a teenager again as his fingers played with the hem of her t-shirt.

When he turned away Emily felt her stomach doing back flips. She now knew exactly where this week was leading. There were no longer any questions circling in her mind. But she was still scared. She knew that if anything was to happen with Hotch, or rather Aaron, that it would be real, a proper relationship, she wouldn't risk their friendship now for anything less.

She placed the cereal down for Jack, who was sitting on one of the barstools, patiently waiting.

"There we go Jackster!" She said.

"Thanks Emmy" The boy replied before filling his mouth with a spoonful of cereal.

"I'll go get showered and changed, and grab a few blankets for later." Emily said.

"And towels!" Aaron shouted. Seeing Emily's head pop back into the living room, he explained, "Jack and I are going to swim in the lake, try out this rope swing."

"Sure thing." Emily smiled, before turning back down the hall.

* * *

><p>What you think? We know Hotch (or rather Aaron) seems a little OOC but lets be fair, this story wouldn't work otherwise. If you really wonna see what happens down by the lake (and believe us, you'll want to!) then we'll make a deal, if you give us ten reviews for this chapter then we'll have the next chapter posted within 24hrs of that tenth review! So please let us know what you think :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Heya all! As promised, here's the next chapter! Lots of fluff! We had fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoying it!

Disclaimer: We own many things but CM isn't one of the... :(

* * *

><p><span>Monday late morningafternoon

At about ten o'clock, all three were ready to go. Aaron had finished packing the cooler full of food for the picnic and Emily had gathered towels and blankets. Jack, with a little guidance had packed his bag pack with spare clothes and wore his swimming trunks under his trousers, with his rubber arm bands to go down to the lake.

"All set Daddy?" Jack asked, bouncing on the sofa.

"Looks like it." Aaron smiled. "I even have my swim shorts on as well!"

"Yeah!" Jack jumped off the sofa and into his dad's arms. "You coming swimming too Emmy?"

Emily shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't bring any swim wear."

"Oh," Jack frowned. "So what will you do?"

"I'm going to read my book," Emily smiled, picking up the blankets, "Come on Mr Hotchner," she called to Aaron, "Lead the way."

Once down by the lake, Emily lay out the blankets in the shade of the trees as Jack stripped off to his swimming trunks and slipped on his arm bands, diving in before Aaron could get a word in.

"Come on Daddy!"

"Don't go too far, I'm just coming!"

Emily laughed as Aaron struggled to get his shoes off, using the tree to steady himself.

"Find this amusing do you?"

"That a grown man, who also happens to be an FBI agent, is struggling to get off his shoes?" Emily looked as though to think about the question, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Hmm."

Finally slipping off his shoes, and quickly discarding the rest of his clothing, leaving him standing only in his shorts, Aaron ran into the water to give chase to his son. Although she was pretending to read, Emily couldn't take her eyes on the man. He was so fit. Physically fit that is. Sure he didn't have a body like Morgan's but he sure did pack some under those suits of his. His chest was perfectly toned, as were his abs. The only thing that flawed his body, there the long, thin white scars, a permanent reminder left behind by Foyet. She closed her eyes and her stomach churned as she remembered Aaron, lying in the hospital bed, weak, lost.

"Emily?"

Looking up she saw Aaron standing over her. "Yes?"

"Are you ok?" He asked concern sketched in his features.

She nodded her head, "Yea I'm fine. Just enjoying the peace." She lied.

Aaron frowned before turning back to his son who was egging him to swing into the lake using the rope swing.

"Come on Daddy! It's fun!" Jack shouted as he used the rope to swing himself into the lake.

"Your son's a dare devil." Emily chuckled.

"You're telling me?" Aaron shook his head.

"What's wrong, Hotch? Are you scared?" Emily teased.

Aaron turned back round to face Emily. "What did you just call me?"

Emily frowned, "Nothing, I just asked if you were scared."

Aaron bent down and took Emily's book out her hand, before lifting her to her feet and checking she didn't have her phone in her pocket.

"Erm… Hotch? What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"You just said it again." Aaron accused.

In one swift move, Aaron had Emily over his shoulder.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOTCH?!" Emily screamed.

"I told you, it's Aaron this week. Maybe this will make you remember."

"Aaron! Don't you dare!" Emily shouted, trying to control her laughing as she foresaw what was about to happen.

"Too late." Aaron said, before throwing Emily into the lake.

Jack lay in hysterics on the rocks as Emily jumped on Aaron's back, pulling him under water. Aaron then stood and laughed at Emily as she placed her feet on the lake bottom, and attempted to wipe the hair out her face.

"Not amused Aaron."

"At least you will remember now," Aaron smirked. He then looked around himself checking the water height. It came to his waist line. "I wonder if this is deep enough."

"Deep enough for what?" Emily dared to ask.

"I remember you once telling JJ and Garcia in the office what your favourite movie was." Aaron smiled, wading closer and placing his hands on her hips. "Also that your favourite scene was where they were at the lake, practicing."

Emily eyes widened. She never knew he paid quite so much attention to her.

"So come on, you jump, I'll lift."

Emily shook her head, placing her hands on his chest. "You'll never be able to hold me!"

"I may not be Patrick Swayze, but I probably can. You just have to keep your body in line." Aaron stated, beginning to get comfortable with the feel of his hands on her.

"Since when were you an expert on Dirty Dancing?" Emily inquired.

Aaron laughed, "If you jump, I'll tell you."

"OK."

"On the count of three, One… two… three" And at that Emily jumped and Hotch held her above his head. She held her arms out to balance as his hands gripped her hips. After a few seconds, she felt him bring her back down, sliding her down his body until her feet touched the ground. He then wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close. Their faces only millimetres apart.

"I told you I could do it," Aaron whispered, his eyes locked with Emily's.

"Wow! Daddy that was amazing!" Jack shouted swimming over to the adults.

Aaron let go of Emily as he turned to face his son. "You think?"

"Yeah! Now can we eat? I'm starving." Jack moaned.

Emily laughed as Aaron mumbled, "Always about the food."

Jack swam back to land with the adults wading along behind.

"So?" Emily asked.

"What?" Aaron replied.

"When did you become such an expert?"

"As long as you don't tell the team? Morgan and Dave would never let it go." Aaron laughed.

"Promise,"

"Jessica kept having a go at me, telling me I needed to get out more. So for my birthday a few months back, she thought it would be funny to take me to a couple of dance lessons, where they taught the whole dance from the end of the movie. Including, the lift."

Emily bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Aaron just glared at her, before sitting down next to his son, who was emptying the contents of the cooler.

"Your secrets safe with me," Emily chuckled, sitting down on the blanket next to Jack.

They sat and ate their lunch by the side of the lake the sun drying them off and then spent the rest of the day with Emily and Aaron comfortably sat talking by the side of the lake and closely watching Jack as he played in the water. As the sun began to cool and Jack's tummy began to rumble again they headed back to the cabin. Aaron and Emily cooked dinner while Jack played with his toys.

After they had all eaten, Aaron and Emily both took the dishes into the kitchen. Once there Emily made a move to leave the kitchen but was stopped when Aaron grabbed her hand.

"Um excuse me? I think we have some washing up to do." He questioned her playfully.

"Well," she began looking anywhere but at him trying to come up with some way of avoiding the dishes. "I was thinking that since you owe me because you chucked me into the lake today that you could manage with the dishes yourself while I take a shower to get rid of the lake smell on me, because it is your fault that I smell like lake now anyway and…" Aaron smiled at her ability to talk with very few pauses; it was almost as impressive as Garcia!

"Okay, okay you can go take your shower, I will clean up here. And I have to admit that that was a very impressive and elaborate speech to try and get out of washing the dishes." He congratulated, his dimples appearing again.

"Why thank you Mr Hotchner," She responded playfully taking a small bow as she slipped her hand out from his, "I do try."

Emily left to take her shower while Hotch washed up, after their active day everyone was tired and so an early bed was in order for everyone. Aaron and Jack took their showers while Emily tidied up a little and then read Jack a bedtime story. Soon after the cabin was quiet and everyone returned to their rooms, and Aaron lay down on the couch, for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>So... what you think? Couldn't help but resist this scene. If there is a lake, then it must be attempted! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as our wierd minds enjoyed coming up with the idea and writing it! Please review, let us know what you think :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So sorry we've not been posting, unfortunately life (or rather uni and work) gets in the way :( To apologize and show our appreciation for you being so patient with us we're going to posting two chapters today! **

**The song is You and Me by Lifehouse, which is possibly one of our favourite songs by our favourite band!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately there were certain things Santa didn't bring us, so we still own nothing. And we definitely don't own the music.**

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday<span>

Aaron was woken to the pitter patter of raindrops and to the whispers of Emily and Jack coming from the little boy's room. He managed to drag his reluctant body up from the couch and pad down the hallway towards the hushed voices. As he reached the door which was cracked open slightly he listened in.

"Sshhh, we have to be quiet remember? Your dad is still asleep." Emily reminded still holding onto the toy which Jack had directed her to play with.

"Oh yeah, sorry miss Emmy" there was a small pause while Jack's forehead furrowed, with a look deep in concentration and then Jack spoke again. "Miss Emmy…"

"Yes, Mr Jack…" came the reply, making Aaron smile from outside the door.

"Why don't you have any children? Do you not want to be a mummy?" This made Aaron wince slightly; he had to remember to teach Jack not to ask awkward questions, although he had to admit he was interested in what her answer would be.

Emily had to sit back and think for a moment completely caught off guard by the sudden complicated turn the conversation had taken. "Well Jackster, for me to have children I would have to be with a man, like a husband or a boyfriend. But yes I would like to be a mummy, at least someday."

Aaron still listened at the door smiling, thinking about how wonderful Emily would be as a mother.

Jack processed this for a moment "Why haven't you got a boyfriend or a husband?"

"How much time have you got?" Emily muttered a joke entirely lost on Jack but which made Aaron smile and attempt to withhold a chuckle. "I guess I just haven't found the right guy yet little man."

"What about me?" Jack offered excitedly jumping up from his position on the floor. His adorable response making both adults smile.

"I'm sorry buddy but you're a little too young for me." She responded trying very hard not to laugh and offend the sweetest little boy she had ever met, Jack's face fell a little but then quickly came up with another idea.

"Well you could be my mummy if you wanted." Jack said brightening up again. "My mummy is up in heaven now. I don't think she would mind if you were my mummy too. Daddy likes you too, I can tell, he is happy when you are here. And I like you too because you play with me and read me stories!"

Suddenly Emily had no idea what to say. Of course she wanted that, but what could she possibly say to Jack. "Thank you buddy that's a very sweet offer and I love you for saying it."

Emily quickly felt the need to change the subject so said, "So what do you want to do today Jack?"

"I wanted to go out and play but it's raining." Jack said his face dropping as he climbed up onto his bed and peered out the window at the rain which was steadily falling outside.

"Well you're right there buddy," she said walking towards the window next to him. "But how about we go and see if your dad is up yet and maybe we can sort some breakfast out?"

"Yeah!" Jack shouted enthusiastically jumping down from his bed.

Aaron, hearing all of this, bolted from the door into the kitchen and began boiling the kettle for some coffee and getting some mugs down before Jack bounced in dragging Emily behind him by the hand.

"Morning buddy," he said as Jack jumped into his arms "good sleep?"

"Yup." He announced happily.

"Good morning Emily, I hope Jack didn't bother you too much this morning?" He asked turning towards the brunette watching the father and son with great admiration.

"Oh no, Jack could never bother me." She replied winking at the small boy.

All three of them went about making and eating breakfast before clearing everything away and then they regarded the weather outside again. It had let up a little and so Aaron suggested they go for a little walk so they wouldn't be stuck inside all day. Just as they were returning the heavens opened again and they had to run back towards the cabin.

By the time they all got in they were soaked and Emily ran into the bathroom and got some towels to dry them off a little while Aaron made them all some hot chocolate to warm them up and some grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch.

"This is the second time in two days you've managed to get my hair wet Hotchner!" Emily moaned while drying her hair.

Aaron turned from his spot in the kitchen, looking offended, asked "How is this time, my fault?"

"Because it was your idea to go a walk." Emily replied.

"That may be so, but I didn't ask for it to rain." Aaron laughed.

"I don't care, I still blame you." Emily said, childishly sticking her tongue out.

Shaking his head, Aaron placed the lunches on the table, "Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me Agent Hotchner!" Emily said, trying to keep a straight face.

Aaron smiled and leaned forward over the table and whispered, "Whatever," before turning back to place the last plate on the table, however as he did so a marshmallow hit him on the back of the head. Turning round, he stared at Emily, who was attempting to look innocent, by looking around the room.

"Miss Emmy! Don't throw food!" Jack laughed, trying to keep a straight face as he attempted to give Emily into trouble.

"He made me…" Emily mumbled. However Jack was not impressed as he sat with his arms folded staring at her, with the same intense stare his father has. All Aaron could do was sit and laugh at the FBI Agent's feeble effort to out-stare his son.

After lunch they all headed into the living room "Well it looks like we are just going to have to find something to do inside today." Aaron announced receiving a childlike sigh of disappointment from both Jack and Emily before they both threw themselves down on the couch making him smile. "Oh come on you two, I think Rossi had some board games and stuff around here somewhere… Maybe we should split up. Jack you go and look in your room, Emily you check out your room and I will search around in here. Hopefully we can find something to do."

"Yes sir." Came Emily's reply with a mock salute and a smirk as she went off towards her room. Jack copied her, salute and all before following suit heading towards his room.

Aaron smiled and ran a hand through his hair mumbling to himself "What am I going to do with those two."

A few minutes later Emily emerged from her room with a very dusty and ancient game of chess in hand. "Look what I found," At this Aaron's face lit up. "Yeah I wouldn't get too excited though, I think most of the pieces are missing. Did you find anything?"

"Well I've got a pack of cards with the eight of diamonds and the ace of clubs missing and the oldest monopoly game known to man with no dice." Aaron said presenting his findings.

"Wow does Rossi need to sort this place out." With that she threw herself down on the couch again.

"Hey dad! Look what I found!" Yelled the little Hotchner running in from his bedroom.

"Hey buddy what you got there?" Aaron replied finally looking up from Emily's face. The little boy ran over with an acoustic guitar in his hands and thrust it at his dad.

"I found it in the closet in my room." He explained climbing onto Emily's lap.

"Hmm, it must be one of Dave's old ones…" Aaron thought wiping the dust away from the guitar.

"…used to serenade one of his ex-wives, no doubt." Emily joked; getting a look from Aaron which she knew meant she was dead on. "Mind you, I have always found a man playing the guitar a turn on so I guess I can't really talk." With this she gained an almost cocky eyebrow raise from Aaron.

"Well now if I'd known that…" He trailed off before manoeuvring the guitar round and testing the tuning of the old instrument.

"You can play?" Emily asked in obvious surprise.

"Yeah Emmy daddy said he learnt it in college. Right?"

"Yup. Never let it be said that I am not multi-talented. Although I haven't actually played in a very long time so maybe I shouldn't try…"

"Oh no you are not getting away with it that easily, we want a show. Right Jackster?"

"Come on daddy!" The little boy joined in moving to sit on Emily's lap.

"Okay then let's give it a try." With that Aaron began to play _You and Me _by _LIfehouse_, what surprised Emily even more than the fact that Aaron was actually very talented on the guitar, was that he was also an amazing singer and proceeded to sing the lyrics.

**What day is it? And in what month?****  
><strong>**This clock never seemed so alive****  
><strong>**I can't keep up and I can't back down****  
><strong>**I've been losing so much time****  
><strong>

As he began to sing the chorus Aaron gazed up at Emily and found himself totally transfixed by her, she really was unbelievably beautiful.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do****  
><strong>**Nothing to lose****  
><strong>**And it's you and me and all other people****  
><strong>**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right****  
><strong>**I'm tripping on words****  
><strong>**You've got my head spinning****  
><strong>**I don't know where to go from here****'**

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
><strong>**Nothing to prove  
><strong>**And it's you and me and all other people  
><strong>**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**There's something about you now  
><strong>**I can't quite figure out  
><strong>**Everything she does is beautiful  
><strong>**Everything she does is right****'**

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
><strong>**Nothing to lose****And it's you and me and all other people  
><strong>**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it?****And in what month?  
><strong>**This clock never seemed so alive**

The whole time Aaron had been singing and playing Emily had been totally mesmerized, he was so god damn hot and she couldn't stop staring at him. As he finished off, they continued to stare into each other's eyes sharing the emotion that they weren't ready to put in words yet. Finally the silence was broken with a little sigh from Emily's lap, they had been so fixed on each other they had forgotten that Jack was even there, and had neglected to realise that he had fallen asleep on Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Please review! The next chapter will be up momentarily! Thank you for your patience and still reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter we promised! Hopefully the next one won't take so long to get posted... provided deadlines are so tight. **

**Disclaimer: And still we own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday<span>

Aaron lay on the sofa, staring at the rafters. He had tossed and turned all night, unable to stop his mind from racing, and when it finally did and he managed to sleep, he woke in pain. The sofa was doing hell to his back! All he could think about was Emily, and how comfortable it felt having her around, not in a professional and working fashion. How comfortable it felt watching her with his son. How right it felt staring into her eyes. It took all his power not to kiss her the day before.

After he had finished playing the song, and they had lay Jack down in his bed for a nap, Emily had asked him to teach her how to play a few chords, and possibly a simply song. To which he obliged. Aaron closed his eyes as he remembered the smell of her hair as he sat beside her, sat close to her. He remembered how soft her hands were as he held her hand, placing them over the appropriate strings and helped her relax her wrist as she strummed and plucked the stings. He smiled to himself at how naturally talented she was, and how quickly she picked it up.

He longed to tell her just how he felt, but he knew the bureau would never allow it. Or more to the point – Strauss would never allow it.

Emily lay in the bed, staring at the rafters. She had tossed and turned all night, unable to stop her mind from racing. The same scene from the day before kept playing in her mind over and over again. How close he sat to her as his hand held hers in place as he taught her to play the guitar. How has arm wrapped round her, as his other hand drooped lightly over hers, keeping her wrist movements firm yet fluent. She loved being here, being around Aaron, seeing how he is when at home, relaxed. Seeing how he is with is son, what an amazing father and role model he is to the young boy – who was pretty much a clone of his dad. She loved spending time with Jack. He was so mature for his age and full of life.

But then she kept thinking how this was all going to end when they returned to work. She and Aaron were going to go back to work and he'll be Hotch all over again. Their relationship will be just how it's always been - professional. Work colleagues and nothing more. He was her superior and that is how it would stay. And it hurt to think this, but she knew she would be kidding herself to believed that it could turn into something more. Ok, maybe they would become closer as friends, but that would be it.

Turning over again, she looked at the clock to see it was almost seven. Giving up on the hope of sleeping, she crawled out of bed and crept through the hall to the kitchen, sneaking past Aaron lying asleep on the sofa. Turning on the coffee machine, she hoped it wouldn't be loud enough to wake Aaron or Jack. Staring out the window she watched the chipmunks in the trees, scurrying about and chuckled to herself.

"What you laughing at?"

Emily jumped, turning round to find Aaron standing right behind her.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it wasn't nice to sneak up on people?" Emily asked, shaking her head, and trying to bring her heart rate back down to normal, however with great difficulty due to the close proximity of her and Aaron's body's.

"As a matter of fact, they didn't" Aaron smiled.

Emily frowned and mumbled "well they should have"

Chuckling, Aaron stepped away from Emily, and walked over to the cupboard to get the cups out. As he reached up he winced, his shoulders ached. Placing the cups down, he brought a hand up to his shoulder, and was rubbing it when he felt another hand on top of his, and another on his other shoulder. Letting his hand fall, he closed his eyes as Emily kneaded her thumbs and the palm of her hands into the knots in his muscles.

"Why are you so tense?" She whispered her voice full of worry and concern. "You're supposed to be relaxed this week."

"I am, it's just…" Aaron stopped, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

She turned him round to face him, "It's just… the sofa?" She shook her head has he dropped his, "Why suffer? Why didn't you just sleep in the bed with me? We're both adults, and I don't bite. And I don't think I snore"

"I wanted to give you privacy and space," Aaron said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Emily smiled at the irony of this; she had invaded his privacy and holiday with his son this week. The only time Hotch could be Aaron, or Daddy, and she was there.

"You're sleeping with me tonight." Emily said, then realised how that must have sounded and blushed.

Aaron smiled, "Is that a fact?"

Still blushing, Emily replied, "Yes. And if you don't, I'll leave tomorrow, that way you can get a decent night sleep, in the bed."

"Fine, ok, I'll sleep with you. Although, that sounded like blackmail to me?" Aaron smirked.

"Any excuse to get you into bed." Emily winked, before pouring herself a cup of coffee and walking over to the sofa.

Aaron laughed before following Emily with his own cup.

"What do you want to do today?" Aaron said, placing his cup down on the table and sitting on the sofa facing Emily at the opposite end.

"It's your holiday," Emily took a sip of the coffee.

"Yes but you're our guest."

Emily rolled her eyes, "How about a walk? As we were meant to yesterday until the heavens opened up."

Nodding Aaron agreed, "Ok, before or after lunch?"

"Before, gives us time to do something else in the afternoon."

"Ok then." Aaron smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

The two spent the next couple of hours talking away about everything that was anything, until a well rested Jack came wandering through looking for some breakfast.

"You want pancakes for breakfast?" Emily asked, sitting the young Hotchner on the stool in the kitchen.

Jack nodded enthusiastically, "Yes please Miss Em'ly!"

Emily chucked as she went about the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast, while Jack talked about his dream the night before involving him and Captain America saving the world!

Once breakfast was eaten, and the kitchen tidied, everyone washed up, taking turns in the shower before getting dressed ready for a walk through the surrounding woods.

Leaving the cabin, the three made their way down a path that lead past the lake they were at a few days before. Trees surrounded them, the only sounds they could hear were that of birds in the tree tops and animals rooting through the undergrowth – also the occasionally "Jack not too far in front!" from Aaron.

The two agents found a comfort in walking beside each other, chatting away as they were that morning. Every so often their hands would brush against each other, and they would both blush and apologise, however neither knowing that the other was deliberately trying to touch the others hand.

"You would think, with the job we do, that taking a holiday in a cabin, or walking through the woods would be the last thing we would want to do." Emily sighed.

Nodding Aaron asked "why do you think I go nowhere without a weapon?" lifting up his trouser leg to show his back-up around his ankle.

"You're not the only one." Emily smiled, lifting her own trouser leg revealing her weapon.

"If we were to avoid every place that our job has taken us, then we would have nowhere to go."

Emily sighed, stopping and looking out at the lake which now lay below then as they stood on a hill. She watched the sun reflect of the water, shimmering in the light, an occasional leaf falling from a tree and gliding into the water below, causing ripples to spiral out. "I guess you're right. How can there be so much evil in the world, when there is so much beauty?"

"I have no idea," Aaron sighed, never taking his eyes off of Emily, "All we can do is prevent that evil tainting the beauty, and help it heal when it does."

"Why we stop daddy?" an impatient Hotchner boy shouted from further up the path.

"Coming Jack, just stay where you are!" Aaron shouted after his son. He turned back to Emily, placing a hand on her arm. She turned her head and smiled at Aaron, nodding she turned herself round. Aaron couldn't believe what happened next.

As Emily turned, the ground beneath her feet gave way to mini mud slide; she loses her balance, falling backwards. Aaron tries to grab hold of her arm, but she turns while falling, putting her hands out break her fall and consequently breaks out of Aarons grip. She falls to the ground, tumbling down the hill before coming to a halt by smashing sideward's into a tree halfway down the hill.

"EM'LY" Jack shouts as he comes running over to where his dad was standing, staring down at Emily's motionless body. Aaron reaches out and grabs his son before he went any closer to the edge pulling him in. "Dad we have to help Em'ly!"

"EMILY!" Aaron shouts. He sees her attempt to move, trying to push herself up, but wince in pain.

"Aaron?" She calls out, dazed, pain shooting through her right wrist every time she moved it to push herself up.

"Hang on Emily, I'm coming!" Aaron yells down to her, his heart beating so fast he could hardly hear himself think. Turning to Jack he sits him on the floor, "Stay here! Don't get up and don't go any closer to the edge, ok?"

Jack nods, tears forming in his little brown eyes.

Sitting on the ground, Aaron slowly slides his way down the steep hill, using is feet to stop him sliding too much, until he reached Emily. He helped her sit up, using the tree to sit against.

"Are you ok?" Aaron asked, his eyes roaming her body for any obvious injuries.

"I'm fine." Emily smiled, wincing when she breathed in, her hand automatically reaching for her side. "Or not"

"Move your hand," Aaron whispered. When she did, he gentle moved his hand to her side, lifting her top up slightly to see if any damage could be seem. Bruising was beginning to form down one side where she hit the tree, "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he whispered, staring Emily in the eye as he gently running his hand down her side, luckily he couldn't feel anything that was out of place. "I think it might just be bruised. Anything else hurt?"

Emily lifted her right arm up, indicating to her wrist, and gave an awkward laugh. "I think I may have done damage to my wrist."

"Do you think you can climb back up? We can get you back to the cabin and I'll take you to the hospital, have you checked out." Aaron said, trying to stay calm and collected, like the usual stoic Agent Hotchner, but inside his stomach was doing back flips.

"I should be fine. It's probably just sprained; I won't need to go to the hospital." Emily insisted, standing using the tree as support before making her way slowly back up the hill.

Shaking his head, Aaron wasn't going to argue with her on the side of a steep hill, which could give way under their feet.

Back at the cabin, once Emily was showered and all three were in clean clothes, Emily was still insistent that she didn't need to go to the hospital.

"Emily, please," Aaron begged. "You took a nasty fall, you have bruises up your side and you can't move your wrist due to the pain."

"A few pain killers and it'll be fine" Emily said, knowing full well that it most likely wasn't fine at all; nothing this painful can be fine!

"Please Em'ly," Jack looked up at her, "Please go to the hopical! You need a doctor!"

"For my peace of mind?" Aaron asked again, hoping the woman would see sense and get her butt to hospital.

Looking between the two she finally gave in; the look on the Hotchner's faces told her that they really were worried out her.

"Ok!" She said putting her left hand up, unable to move her right, "I'll go"

At that Aaron turned around, picked up the keys and Jack, and ushered Emily out the cabin before she could change her mind.

It was late by the time they made it back, and Emily's whole body was beginning to ache from being poked and prodded by doctors and nurses all afternoon. After waiting for x-rays, it was concluded that her ribs were only bruised; however she had fractured a bone in her wrist and had to be in a soft cast for the next four weeks.

Aaron carried Jack in the cabin, having fallen asleep while on the way home. Luckily Aaron had got him something to eat while waiting in the hospital so could take him straight to bed.

Sitting on the sofa, Emily chuckled to herself as her stomach grumbled; she hadn't eaten anything since pancakes at breakfast.

"Hungry much?" Aaron laughed as he walked over, sitting down beside her.

"Starving! Anything quick and easy to make in those cupboards?" Emily smiled.

"I could make more pancakes?" Aaron suggested.

"Hmmm… sounds great!" Emily smiled, pushing herself off the sofa when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You stay, I'll make them." Aaron said.

Not willing to argue, Emily smiled and sat back on the sofa.

After dinner was finished and the dishes were cleaned (again Aaron insisted he would do them), Emily popped a few painkillers the doctor gave her before standing and making her way to bed.

"You coming?" Emily asked.

Aaron looked at her confused, "What?"

"I told you, you're sleeping with me tonight" Emily smiled.

Smiling Aaron said, "I'll be through in ten minutes."

"If you're not I will come looking for you!" Emily winked before heading to bed. However after a few minutes the painkillers kicked in, making her a bit drowsy, and the weight of the day pulled her into a sleep.

Aaron made his way into the bedroom nine minutes later, having changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a clean t-shirt. He smiled at the sleeping form on the bed, she looked so at peace. He made his way over to the opposite side of the bed, and slide under the covers, brushing a hand through her hair, moving it away from her face. Sliding down beside her he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. That day's scene playing over in his head, her falling from his grasp, tumbling down that hill. As he stood, he couldn't believe what had happened, the fear of losing her shot through his body as she lay next to the tree, no sign of movement.

Movement stirred beside him, as Emily moved closer to his body. Turning onto his side to face her, his eyes scanned her features lit up from what little moonlight came shining through the curtains. Not knowing what caused him to do so, he lend over, placing a light kiss on her forehead, before laying down and sleeping for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Let us know please :) pretty pretty please! Much love sent out to those who have waited ever so patiently!<strong>


End file.
